Identité
by Irohana
Summary: Je vais vraiment devenir quelqu'un, pas vrai ?     C'était pour cela qu'il le détestait, car il n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner, sur qui il était, ce qu'il deviendrait. Il restait un mystère complet, un mystère qui prendrait un jour le nom de nation


Titre : Identité.

Paring : Non-existant, voilà qui change un peu !

Disclamer : Hetalia Axis Power n'est pas ma propriété, elle est celle de son auteur, le mangaka Hidekaz Himaruya. Et Clovis appartient à l'Histoire, pas à moi non plus.

Note : Réviser ses partiels donnent de l'inspiration. Ce n'est certes pas très long ni de bonne qualité, mais cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de parler un peu de cette époque. Oh, et il est difficile de construire une personnalité à un personnage déjà existant, désolé Clovou. Ah oui et aussi merci de me signaler toutes fautes d'orthographes, ce n'est toujours pas mon fort.

* * *

><p>L'enfant regardait l'homme devant lui, quelque peu ballotter par les mouvements de la charrette tirait par des bœufs qui les emmenait à Paris, ses yeux pétillants d'une lueur d'impatience, un soupçon d'admiration perçant dans ce regard d'un bleu foncé tirant sur les violets.<p>

Cet homme, c'était celui qu'il attendait, il en était certain. Le seul qu'il avait toujours attendu, dont il avait réellement besoin.

Enfin, grâce à lui, il allait devenir réellement quelqu'un, ce qu'il n'espérait plus depuis 476, depuis, que le dernier des empereurs romains Romulus Augustulus avait déposé sa démission, depuis que Odoacre avait pris le pouvoir et qu'il avait envoyé les insignes de l'empereur d'Occident à celui d'Orient, symbole de la fin du plus grand Empire qui aux yeux de l'enfant n'avait jamais existé.

Cet enfant, dont on ne pouvait distinguer au premier abord si il était garçon ou fille, portait ses longs cheveux blonds relevait en une simple queue de cheval. Il portait une simple veste et un caleçon à pli de corps, rien d'autre, pas d'ornement ni de bijoux, pas d'arme ni d'écu, pas d'armure ni de côte de maille. Un simple enfant comme les autres au premier abord.

L'homme assis devant lui, grand et blond, les cheveux longs et tressés marquant sa royauté, la pilosité abondante, portant un bracelet d'or lui aussi symbole de son pouvoir régalien, croisa le regard que l'enfant posait sur lui, et ne pu empêcher un grognement de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce gamin, qui il était, ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il sentait qu'à ses côtés, il serait le commencement à l'une des plus grandes histoires que ce monde connaîtrait, qu'il deviendrait un grand nom que jamais l'on oublierait. Grande histoire, dont il n'entendrait jamais la fin.

Et ça l'insupportait.

Cela aurait été bien plus simple si il avait pu d'un simple coup d'épée longue ou bien de francisque le faire disparaître. Sans remord, sans regret, après tout il avait tant de sang sur les mains, peu lui importait.

Ce n'était pas avec de la pitié que l'on menait des hommes, que l'on gagnait des combats, que l'on augmentait son trésor et ses possessions territoriales. Il était un chef de guerre, il tuait comme certains cultivaient. C'était son métier, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait reçu le titre d'administrateur de la Belgique II, puis le codicille du consulat ainsi que le titre de consul de la part de l'empereur Anastase après sa victoire contre les Wisigoths lors de la bataille de Vouillé. Alors, tuer un gamin, ça n'était rien.

« Clovis »  
>La voix de l'enfant l'avait interrompu dans ses pensées, étonnamment profonde pour un jeune garçon de cet âge, étonnamment calme et posé, contrastant avec l'apparence candide de celui qui possédait cette voix.<p>

« Oui ? » lui répondit le franc d'un ton rauque, plus habitué à donner des ordres qu'à papoter, sans poser ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur lui, hésitant même à l'ignorer totalement.

« Je vais vraiment devenir quelqu'un, pas vrai ? »

C'était pour cela que Clovis le détestait, et qu'il aurait voulu le tuer parfois, car il lui posait toujours des questions dont il ne comprenait pas le sens et dont il n'avait pas la réponse, et c'était comme avouer sa faiblesse face à ce gamin, avouer qu'il n'était qu'un homme comme un autre qui ne pouvait tout savoir.

C'était ainsi depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint, depuis que le chef des Francs avait été reconnu par la classe dirigeante gallo-romaine, qu'il avait pris le pouvoir dans le dernier état romain en Gaule en vainquant Syagrius, qu'il avait unit les francs rhénans et saliens, qu'il avait battu les Thuriengiens, les Alamands, les Wisigoths et prouvait à tous qu'il était l'unique chef en Gaule.

Le gamin c'était alors présenté à lui, un jour comme un autre alors que Clovis supervisait l'entraînement de sa garde personnelle, les antrustions. Il avait décliné son identité poliment, s'inclinant légèrement en guise de salut, parlant parfaitement le latin aussi bien que le dialecte des Francs, se disant fils de la Gaule et de l'Empire Romain. Clothilde aurait crié au miracle, aurait dit que c'était un signe que le dieu des catholiques leur envoyé, il en était certain, mais Clovis lui avait simplement rit, avant de lui dire de déguerpir d'un ton menaçant, se sentant d'humeur à épargner ce petit imprudent.  
>L'enfant n'avait pas bougé, ce qui l'avait poussé il ne savait pourquoi, une inspiration divine aurait encore dit Clothilde, à lui demandé si il avait un prénom.<br>Francis.  
>Peut être était-ce un signe du dieu des chrétiens après tout que lui, roi des Francs, on lui envoie un enfant se disant descendant du grand empire romain et de la Gaule dont le nom contient le nom des Francs à l'intérieur. Il avait rangé sa francisque, s'affaissant à son niveau « Et que veux tu donc de moi ? »<br>La réponse que lui avait fourni la toute jeune nation n'aurait pas pu être plus claire « Un nom ».

Reportant son attention sur Francis, il haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-il bien en savoir lui, il n'avait pas de réponse à fournir à ses questions existentielles. Ne se laissant cependant pas démonter, Francis continua sur sa lancée, prenant un ton légèrement moqueur « Est ce donc vrai que tu vas te faire baptiser ? » il rajouta même, ses yeux se plissant dans un air mutin « Diantre, le grand Clovis aurait donc céder aux suppliques de sa chère et tendre épouse ? Ou bien est-ce ce bon Rémi qui a réussi à te convaincre ?»

Lui lançant un regard des plus noirs, Clovis grogna à nouveau « Surveille donc ta langue Francis si tu ne veux pas que je te la coupe. Si ce « Dieu » m'accorde une victoire contre les Alamands et pas mes dieu que l'Église considèrent comme « hérétique », alors, comme je l'ai dit à Clothilde, et seulement si la victoire est mienne, je me baptiserais. »  
>Un sourire, prémisse de nombreux plus séducteur qui viendraient un jour s'inscrire sur ce visage, s'épanouit sur le visage androgyne de celui qui dans bien peu de temps deviendrait la France.<p>

Il était confiant, bien sûr que Clovis allait gagner, il était celui qui allait le faire devenir une puissance au moins aussi grande que celle qu'avait été Rome, qui dépasserait même l'entendement. Son destin était lié au sien et à celui de ces descendants, il n'en avait aucun doute. Enfin, il représenterait un peuple, unifié, partageant la même langue, la même culture, ayant les mêmes racines et les mêmes croyances.  
>« J'ai confiance en toi, Clovis, après tout c'est toi que j'ai choisi, pas Syagrius, par Odoacre, toi. »<p>

Oui, il avait confiance dans le premier de celui qui avait reconnu comme étant son roi.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !<p> 


End file.
